Billy
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Felicity po stracie Billy'ego. PółAU do 5x09 i 5x10. Malicity (Felony) z Olicity (tak jakby) w tle. Napisane na wymianę do Flarrow "Uratuj swoje miasto" dla Acrimonii.


_Napisane do życzenia **Acrimonii** na wymianę literacką do Flarrow "Uratuj swoje miasto": Alternatywa do 5x09. Felicity w większym stopniu przejęła się śmiercią swojego ukochanego Billy'ego. Chcę zobaczyć, jak próbuje sobie ze wszystkim poradzić (bądź w ogóle sobie nie radzi) w szczególności tym, że jej przyjaciel zabił jej chłopaka, ponieważ nie kupuję takiej akceptacji z miejsca. Dodatkowe punkty za wsparcie ze strony Johna._

 _ **Acrimonio** — nie wiem, czy tak wyobrażałaś sobie realizację tego życzenia, ale mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie Ci się spodoba. Rozrosło się o parę dodatkowych motywów i wątków pobocznych — i oby kleiło się na to tyle dobrze, na ile mi się wydaje._

 _Tekst momentami stanowi dość spore AU do 5x09 i 5x10, choć szkielet wydarzeń pozostaje bez zmian. Różnią się szczegóły z 5x09, później zaś opowiadanie już w konkretny sposób odjeżdża od 5x10. Liczba słów: 11186_

 _Motyw/sytuacja jest nieco podobna do tej z „Wroga publicznego", ale opowiadanie jest o Felicity i o nieszczęsnej ofierze organic writing [tm] — Billy'm (Norringtonie uniwersum, który miał tak „wielką" rolę w serialu, że mogłoby ją zagrać krzesło z rekwizytorni :( — nie uwłaczając Taylorowi Ritterowi, który robił, co mógł), w mniejszym stopniu o Oliverze. A na to, że serial powtarza po mnie pomysły już nic nie poradzę. ;)_

 _Z prędkością Flasha betowała **Merryloon** , za co serdecznie dziękuję!_

 **Billy**

...ciemność; nieprzenikniony, gęsty mrok...

...mrugające światło...

...powiew chłodniejszego powietrza,  
ledwie wyczuwalny przez grubą warstwę materiału...

Nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. Jego otępiały umysł z trudem rejestruje otoczenie. Czuje się, jakby był naćpany. Dźwięki docierają do niego niczym zza grubej warstwy przypominającej mleko mgły, takiej, jaka spływa nad miasto od zatoki, gdy fala chłodnego powietrza gwałtownie oziębia rozgrzane słońcem wodę i ląd.

 _Starling City. Nie, Star City. Szybko polubił to miasto; podobało mu się, choć mieszkał tutaj zaledwie od pół roku._

Ktoś ściska go mocno za ramię. Kotwica, która utrzymuje go przy brzegu...

 _...tak jak statki, które widywał w porcie. W Hub City, gdzie wcześniej mieszkał, nie było portu. Nie mieli też corocznych katastrof w maju, spowodowanych przez obłąkanych szaleńców, którzy koniecznie chcieli akurat wtedy zniszczyć miasto. Ale właśnie dlatego Star City potrzebowało takich ludzi jak on. Uczciwych gliniarzy, którzy starali się wykonywać swoją pracę najlepiej, jak potrafili._

Dwóch ludzi rozmawia o czymś podniesionym tonem. Sprzeczają się, może kłócą... Oderwane słowa nie mają żadnego sensu. Jest tylko biernym świadkiem wydarzeń, statystą.

 _Zawsze miał być tylko statystą._

Silne szturchnięcie w plecy. Ktoś popycha go do przodu, zmuszając, by chwiejnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.

 _Żaglówka z zerwaną cumą, porwana przez fale. Widział ją przy porcie jachtowym po ostatnim sztormie, kiwającą się na wodzie._

Więc idzie jak automat, bez żadnej świadomej myśli. Na oślep. Coś ciągnie jego prawą dłoń ku ziemi. Nie jest w stanie pojąć, skąd wziął się w niej ten dziwny ciężar i dlaczego nie może się go pozbyć. Ciągle prześladuje go dziwaczne wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w nie swojej skórze, ale nie potrafi tego sprecyzować. Nagle uświadamia sobie, że ma na twarzy maskę, a na głowie kaptur, który zawęża mu pole widzenia. Migające światło odbija się od gładkiej powierzchni. Lustro. Dużo luster.

 _Jak słoneczne plamki na falującej powierzchni wody. Jak ci się tu podoba? — pyta Felicity, gdy spacerują po deptaku nad zatoką przy starym dworcu morskim, niedawno odremontowanym i przekształconym w muzeum. Bardzo — odpowiada — ale najbardziej podoba mi się to, że jestem tu z tobą..._

W lustrach stojących na środku pomieszczenia dostrzega odbicie postaci w czerni. Po chwili do jego zamroczonego umysłu dociera, że ten zakapturzony człowiek to on.

 _Migające światło. Gęsta ciemność. Złowroga, górująca nad nim sylwetka mężczyzny w czarnym kostiumie i masce, która pojawiła się znienacka za jego plecami. Nawet nie zdążył sięgnąć po broń. Prometeusz był szybszy niż atakujący wąż i powalił go jednym, celnym ciosem._

Jedno z jego odbić wydaje się żyć własnym życiem. Odrywa się od pozostałych, wymyka z pułapki tworzonej przez lustra, wyrywa na wolność, tak jak on chciałby uwolnić się spod wpływu narkotyku, którym został naszprycowany.  
Kaptur, maska, łuk. Kołczan na plecach pełen strzał z zielonymi lotkami...

 _Robin Hood._

W ciemnym, kiepsko oświetlonym pomieszczeniu jego kostium wydaje się niemal zupełnie czarny.

 _Współpracujesz z Green Arrowem. Jest kryminalistą... Ty też jesteś przestępcą, Felicity. Powinienem być na ciebie zły, ale nie potrafię. Robisz to w słusznej sprawie... A on... On jest bohaterem._

Zakapturzony unosi łuk, jednocześnie sięgając do kołczanu na plecach po strzałę. W ułamku sekundy zakłada ją na cięciwę.  
Chce go powstrzymać albo wydaje mu się, że chce go powstrzymać, ale tak czy inaczej z jego wyschniętego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Usta ma zaklejone taśmą.  
Świst przecinający powietrze. Jeden po drugim. Trzy złowrogie świsty.  
Zanim jego otępiały umysł rejestruje, co się właściwie dzieje, czuje silne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową. Spada w głęboką przepaść, jakby...

 _...tonął w jeziorze. Miał osiem czy dziewięć lat. Na szczęście tamtego dnia nad wodę poszedł z nimi ojciec i zdołał go uratować._

Teraz nikt go nie uratuje.

...brzęk tłuczonego szkła...

...migające światło...

...ciemność; nieprzenikniony, gęsty mrok.

Detektyw William Malone jest martwy, nim jego ciało dotyka ziemi.

* * *

 _Felicity stukała w klawiaturę z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Była zła jak osa. Robota, którą optymistycznie zakwalifikowała jako łatwą — usprawnienie aplikacji używanej przez Team Arrow do śledzenia wiadomości o najnowszych wydarzeniach i gromadzenia danych ściągniętych z baz SCPD i FBI (nielegalnie, ma się rozumieć) — okazała się znacznie trudniejsza, niż przypuszczała. Wszystko jej się sypało, skrypty łapały różne rzeczy, tylko nie to, co trzeba, a co gorsza tak namieszała w ustawieniach, że połowa rzeczy przestała działać. Z niewiadomych powodów jedynie wpisy z portali społecznościowych ściągały się prawidłowo, ale ostatnim, czego potrzebowali, był zalew wypowiedzi z Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka osobników (a raczej osobniczek) zafascynowanych Green Arrowem do tego stopnia, że zakrawało to niemalże na ciężką patologię. Felicity aż coś skręcało w środku na myśl, że Carrie Cutter niestety nie była odosobnionym przypadkiem.  
Zamrugała szczypiącymi ze zmęczenia oczami. Dlaczego ten czas tak potwornie szybko uciekał? Miała zdecydowanie za dużo na głowie. W dodatku ostatnio martwiła się dosłownie wszystkim, nie tylko tą nieszczęsną aplikacją. Niepokoiła się o Olivera, który z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej ponury i zafiksowany na swojej misji, a niekiedy bywał bardziej brutalny niż Zakapturzony. Wciąż obwiniał się o śmierć Laurel; wmówił sobie, że gdyby nie porzucił zabijania, zdołałby dużo wcześniej pokonać Damiena Darhka. Po prostu wyeliminowałby go w sposób permanentny, zanim ten zamordował Black Canary. Zupełnie obłędny sposób myślenia, ale jak zwykle w tego typu sytuacjach do Olivera kompletnie nic nie docierało. Fatalna sytuacja. Nic na to nie mogła poradzić. Ale przynajmniej ze skryptami miała jakieś szanse._

 _W momencie gdy już-prawie-dochodziła do rozwiązania problemu, rozległ się niezwykle irytujący (zwłaszcza w tej chwili) dzwonek telefonu. To, co sobie pomyślała, nie nadawało się do cytowania w miejscu publicznym. Nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa, chwyciła wibrujący telefon, który zdążył przesunąć się niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi stołu, i odebrała, ledwo rzuciwszy okiem na numer. Wydawało jej się jednak, że należy do prześladującego ją ostatnio telemarketera — układ ostatnich cyfr był podobny. Do licha, widocznie zapomniała go zablokować..._

 _— Halo, dzień dobry — usłyszała._

 _— Dzień dobry, powiedziałam, że nie jestem zainteresowana kupnem odkurzacza — wypaliła Felicity z irytacją, bez żadnego namysłu._

 _Po drugiej stronie zapadła chwila milczenia._

 _— ...przepraszam, czego?_

 _Facet nie brzmiał jak telemarketer, ale Felicity, pod wpływem jakiegoś zaćmienia umysłowego (spanie po cztery i pół godziny na dobę zdecydowanie jej nie służyło), brnęła dalej._

 _— Odkurzacza. Ciągle do mnie wydzwaniacie..._

 _— Obawiam się, że pani mnie z kimś myli._

 _— Też się tego obawiam — zreflektowała się. — Przepraszam, mam ostatnio trochę zamieszania... — Odchyliła się na kręconym krześle tak mocno, że oparcie aż skrzypnęło, i pocierając czoło, spojrzała z wyrzutem na otwarty plik z kodem skryptu, tak jakby to on był wszystkiemu winien._

 _— Domyślam się. Nic się nie stało. — W głosie rozmówcy dało się słyszeć nutę rozbawienia. — Ale na wszelki wypadek upewnię się... Czy dodzwoniłem się do pani Felicity Smoak?_

 _W pierwszej chwili chciała powiedzieć, że to pomyłka, ale zdołała się powstrzymać._

 _— We własnej osobie._

 _— Bardzo mi miło. Moje nazwisko Malone. Dostałem pani numer od kolegi. Zajmuje się pani naprawą komputerów._

 _— Zajmuję się. A można nawet powiedzieć, że z tego żyję._

 _Odkąd zarząd Palmer Tech usunął ją ze stanowiska, nie miała stałej pracy. Współpracowała z dwiema małymi firmami, w których zajmowała się zwykłymi technicznymi sprawami — od konfiguracji sieci, poprzez instalację oprogramowania, do odzyskiwania zapomnianych haseł, co w praktyce zajmowało jej nie więcej niż dziesięć godzin w tygodniu, włącznie z dojazdami. Poza tym od czasu do czasu naprawiała prywatne komputery — elastyczny czas pracy bardzo jej pasował; taki tryb życia łatwiej dało się połączyć z „nocną zmianą"._

 _— Czy pomimo panującego u pani zamieszania znajdzie pani chwilę czasu, żeby mnie poratować?_

 _Felicity jęknęła w duchu. Akurat ostatnio nie brakowało jej zleceń, w dodatku absorbowało ją wskrzeszanie nieszczęsnej aplikacji. Oliver raczej nie ucieszy się z wieści, że obecnie nie działa, bo była im tak jakby raczej potrzebna. Zwłaszcza że po odejściu Diga i Thei z drużyny oraz śmierci Laurel całe Team Arrow składało się właściwie z ich dwójki. Od czasu do czasu w sprawach technicznych pomagał im Curtis, ale wciąż wahał się, czy „uczestniczyć w tej ciut obłąkanej misji na pełen etat", jak sam to określał (tylko wtedy, gdy Oliver nie znajdował się w pobliżu, bo chyba trochę się go bał). Czuła się jednak tak głupio przez to, jak potraktowała tego nieszczęsnego faceta, że była gotowa naprawić mu ten komputer, nawet gdyby okazało się, że przejechał po nim walec drogowy. Poza tym każdy dodatkowy grosz był mile widziany — loft, który zostawił jej Oliver (a który właściwie należał do Thei), zdecydowanie nie należał do tanich w utrzymaniu. Ray zapisał jej wprawdzie całkiem pokaźną sumę, ale część poszła na finansowanie krucjaty Green Arrowa, część zwyczajnie wydała na konsumpcję (parę miesięcy, które spędzili z Oliverem na podróżowaniu i mieszkając w Ivy Town, wydawało się jakimś snem), a część ulokowała na lokatach, odkładając na czarną godzinę. Wolała tego nie ruszać i jak dotychczas — choć z pewnym trudem — udawało jej się nie stracić płynności finansowej._

 _— Z czym dokładnie ma pan problem? — zapytała. — Znaczy, domyślam się, że z komputerem?_

 _Na litość boską, dziewczyno, kiedy wreszcie nauczysz się, żeby nie wygadywać bzdur? Wiadomo, że Malone nie dzwonił do niej dlatego, że miał problem z lodówką albo opiekaczem. Albo... odkurzaczem._

 _— Głupia sprawa, mój laptop spadł na ziemię. Niedawno się przeprowadzałem i niestety zaginął mi gdzieś pen drive z backupem, a raczej zależy mi na tym, żeby odzyskać te dane..._

 _— Jasna spawa. Jutro mamy... — Felicity ostatnio zupełnie straciła rachubę czasu, a wszystkie umówione spotkania miała zapisane w kalendarzu w telefonie. Którego teraz nie mogła otworzyć, bo właśnie przez ten telefon rozmawiała._

 _— Środę — podpowiedział Malone._

 _— Wobec tego jutro jestem zajęta. Od rana do wieczora. — Zwłaszcza wieczorem, dodała w duchu. — Ale może w czwartek po południu...? O szóstej?_

 _— Świetnie — ucieszył się Malone. — Podam pani mój adres..._

* * *

Felicity ściska za gardło niepokój. Nie chce podsłuchiwać, ale stoi wystarczająco blisko, by słyszeć większość rozmowy Billy'ego z Paulem, mężem Curtisa, który był świadkiem ataku Prometeusza. Cóż, może nie powinni prowadzić takiej rozmowy na szpitalnym korytarzu. Dzięki Bogu, Curtisowi nie stało się nic poważnego. Prometeusz trochę go poturbował, ale skończyło się na siniakach i stłuczeniach...

— ...gdyby coś pan sobie przypomniał, proszę zadzwonić. Na kartce jest mój numer telefonu.

— Dziękuję, detektywie.

Gdy Paul odchodzi, żeby wrócić do męża, Felicity trochę niepewnie zbliża się do Billy'ego.

— Nie wierzę, że coś takiego mogło się wydarzyć... — mówi.

Billy rzuca jej powątpiewające spojrzenie.

— Naprawdę? Sądziłaś, że nie domyślę się, że wysoki, czarnoskóry mężczyzna w czarnej masce, który współpracuje z Green Arrowem to Curtis? — pyta z lekką ironią.

Pod Felicity uginają się kolana.

— Proszę, przyrzeknij mi, że niczego nie powiesz Paulowi... — błaga.

— Nie miałem zamiaru. Ale teraz bardziej niepokoję się o ciebie... Jeżeli Prometeusz obrał za cel ludzi współpracujących z Green Arrowem... — Rzuca jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

— Nic mi nie będzie — zapewnia go Felicity.

— Mniej bym się niepokoił, gdybyś zgodziła się zostać u mnie... Przynajmniej do czasu, aż wytropimy Prometeusza.

— _Wytropimy?_ — Gdzieś w podświadomości zapala jej się czerwona lampka alarmowa. Serce podskakuje Felicity do gardła, bo już wie, co zaraz usłyszy. Czasami Billy przejawiał ten sam obłędny, ośli upór, jaki widywała u Olivera, gdy wbił sobie do głowy, że _musi_ coś zrobić.

— To moja praca, Felicity — oświadcza Billy twardym tonem. — Jeżeli na wolności znajduje się morderca, to zamierzam go powstrzymać. Zwłaszcza jeśli zagraża komuś, o kogo się troszczę.

Do czerwonej lampki alarmowej dołącza przeciągły pisk, jak w komputerze sygnalizującym uszkodzony zasilacz. Felicity czuje się, jakby ziemia osuwała jej się spod nóg.

— Billy! — woła za nim, usiłując go zatrzymać, żeby przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale na próżno. Nawet się na nią nie obejrzał.

Od samego początku Billy wykazywał spore zainteresowanie działalnością Green Arrowa. Gdyby chodziło tylko o to, że chciał go przymknąć, Felicity byłaby spokojna. Ale zaczynała się obawiać, że jej obecny chłopak jest zwyczajnie o niego zazdrosny — nie o jej uczucia do łucznika, bo o tym, co ich łączyło, nie miał pojęcia, podobnie jak nie wiedział, że pod tym kapturem kryje się Oliver Queen. Felicity wydaje się jednak, że odkąd Billy otrzymał awans i dołączył do specjalnej jednostki policji, współpracującej z zamaskowanymi bohaterami, zaczęła go trawić jakaś szczególnego rodzaju ambicja. Fakt, że wreszcie powiedziała mu o swojej potajemnej pracy z Green Arrowem, nie do końca poprawił sytuację. Billy zdaje się żywić przekonanie, że skoro działający poza prawem zamaskowany łucznik jest kimś _więcej_ , to on automatycznie staje się kimś _mniej_. A Felicity nie chce, żeby był taki, jak Oliver. Nie chce, żeby się niepotrzebnie narażał i uprawiał jakieś zbędne bohaterowanie. Pół SCPD zajmowało się sprawą Prometeusza. Czy Billy nie mógł znaleźć się w tej drugiej połowie?

* * *

 _Na umówione spotkanie dotarła spóźniona zaledwie trzy minuty, a i to tylko dlatego, że najpierw nie mogła znaleźć numeru kamienicy, a potem musiała obejść cały szereg bloków i odszukać drzwi od strony podwórza, wyglądającego jak mały skwerek. Malone wspominał, że główne wejście znajduje się na tyłach budynków; szkoda, że nie wspomniał również o dziurawym chodniku — pokonanie tych przeszkód terenowych w wysokich szpilkach sprawiło jej nie lada trudności._

 _Domofon na dole nie działał, ale było otwarte, więc na razie nie widziała potrzeby, żeby dzwonić do Malone'a. Spłoszyła białego kota, który leżał na wycieraczce pod jednym z mieszkań na parterze, i weszła na drugie piętro, metodą optyczną starając się zlokalizować właściwe drzwi mieszkania. Jedenastka powinna znajdować się gdzieś między dziesiątką a dwunastką, ale wszystko było jakoś głupio oznaczone. A raczej wcale nie oznaczone. Nacisnęła dzwonek po prawej stronie drzwi naprzeciwko schodów..._

 _Otworzyły się niemal natychmiast. Ale nie te, które myślała (wytypowała je jako dziesiątkę, ale numery oczywiście szły odwrotnie, niż się spodziewała ).  
_

 _— Dzień dobry. Pani Felicity Smoak, prawda?_

 _— We własnej osobie. — Uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Sprawiał całkiem sympatyczne wrażenie. Koło trzydziestki, brunet, brodaty._

 _Zwykle nie podobał jej się styl „na drwala", ale Malone'owi jakoś wyjątkowo pasował, co była w stanie ocenić jednym rzutem oka._

 _— Zadzwoniła pani do sąsiada. Którego zresztą nie ma w domu. Ale tak myślałem, że to pani. Każdy się tutaj myli, powinienem był panią uprzedzić..._

 _Malone zaprosił ją gestem do środka. Odebrał od niej jej jasnobeżowy płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszaku obok skórzanej kurtki._

 _Przeszli do salonu. Jej pacjent spoczywał na stoliku przed kanapą._

 _— Podobno potrafi pani zdziałać cuda — powiedział Malone, gdy usiedli._

 _— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Ale na cuda nie daję gwarancji — odparła Felicity żartobliwie. Odłożyła torbę z własnym laptopem i tabletem na bok, po czym otworzyła pokrywę poszkodowanego komputera. Na pierwszy rzut oka, a nawet na drugi, nie dostrzegła żadnych poważniejszych mechanicznych uszkodzeń.  
_

 _— Wysunął się z niezapiętej torby — wyjaśnił Malone. — Głupota, wiem. Wszystko z pośpiechu...  
_

 _— Zdarza się. — Felicity przelotnie pomyślała, że sama popełniła niejedną głupotę z pośpiechu. Jej samochód, a zwłaszcza jego tylny zderzak, mógłby coś o tym powiedzieć po bliskich kontaktach ze znienacka rzucającymi się na niego słupkami, idiotycznie niską donicą z kwiatami, niezwykle agresywną zieloną ławką, stojącą zdecydowanie zbyt blisko wąskiego przejazdu... — Dobrze, że na dywan, a nie na beton. I przynajmniej nie jest podziurawiony pociskami — mruknęła.  
_

 _Malone posłał jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
_

 _— Nie uwierzyłby pan, co ludzie potrafią robić z komputerami._

 _Zwłaszcza pewien samozwańczy bohater, którego znam osobiście, pomyślała, wciskając przycisk startu laptopa. Ożył i zaczął cicho szumieć._

 _— Uruchamia się, to już pół sukcesu..._

 _Wsłuchała się w pikanie komputera. Ekran był zupełnie czarny, ale system chyba ładował się normalnie._

 _— Wygląda na to, że matryca jest uszkodzona... Zobaczymy, co z dyskiem. Nie ma pan jakiegoś monitora?_

 _— Niestety. Nic się nie znajdzie — odparł Malone z drobnym zaskoczeniem, lekko unosząc brwi._

 _Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to pytanie było dziwne. Felicity natomiast nie dostrzegała w nim niczego osobliwego. Sama miała parę zbędnych monitorów w domu. A konkretnie osiem. Sądząc po wyglądzie mieszkania, Malone przeprowadził się jednak całkiem niedawno, wobec czego za zrozumiałe należało uznać, że zapasowe monitory nie należały do takiego absolutnie podstawowego wyposażenia, które człowiek zabiera ze sobą. W salonie panował porządek, ale wnętrze sprawiało zarazem wrażenie dość spartańskiego, a za uchylonymi drzwiami do sąsiedniego pokoju dało się dostrzec dwa nierozpakowane jeszcze pudła._

 _Felicity wyjęła z torby swój tablet i podłączyła go do uszkodzonego laptopa. Malone'owi, który uważnie patrzył jej na ręce, na ten widok o mało co oczy nie wyszły z orbit._

 _— Może nie znam się zbyt dobrze na komputerach, ale jak żyję, nie słyszałem, żeby tablet mógł działać jako monitor..._

 _Uuups... Jak tu wytłumaczyć, że to prototyp z Palmer Tech, który nigdy nie wszedł do masowej produkcji?_

 _— To specjalny model._

 _Zresetowała laptopa, weszła do BIOS-u i puściła sprawdzanie diagnostyczne dysku. Przeleciało w miarę szybko, żadnych bad sectorów. Mogła od razu postawić diagnozę:_

 _— Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że dysk nie jest uszkodzony. Ale matryca, niestety, do niczego. Możemy przegrać dane, jeżeli ma pan..._

 _— ...dysk przenośny? To akurat tak._

 _Malone poszedł po dysk, a Felicity w międzyczasie wyłączyła poszkodowany komputer, żeby go wypatroszyć._

 _— Nie przegrywa pani danych za pomocą tego swojego tabletu? — zapytał Malone po powrocie, widząc, że Felicity włączyła swój laptop, aby podłączyć do niego dysk wymontowany z uszkodzonego komputera._

 _— Mogłabym. Bomby i pociski nuklearne też da się rozbrajać z jego pomocą. Ale wygodniej skorzystać z laptopa._

 _Malone uśmiechnął się, sądząc zapewne, że żartuje (a żartowała tylko częściowo, czego ten zapewne zupełnie normalny człowiek nawet nie podejrzewał), i Felicity pomyślała, że wygląda bardzo ujmująco._

 _Podłączyła obydwa dyski do laptopa z prędkością, której nie powstydziłby się Flash, i rozpoczęła przegrywanie plików._

 _— No to teraz trochę poczekamy..._

 _Ponieważ cała operacja miała nieco potrwać, Malone zaproponował jej kawę, na co chętnie się zgodziła (zwłaszcza że dolegała jej lekka migrena — skoki ciśnienia w Star były szalone)._

 _Gdy mężczyzna wyszedł do kuchni, Felicity uświadomiła sobie, że wywarł na niej całkiem spore wrażenie. Zwyczajnie jej się podobał._

 _Nie rób sobie nadziei, dziewczyno, skarciła się w duchu. Taki fajny facet na pewno już kogoś ma. Trochę zaniepokoiła ją myśl, że w ogóle przyszło jej to do głowy, zwłaszcza że jak na razie spędzili ze sobą nie więcej niż piętnaście minut. Chociaż minęło niczym dziewięć (a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało przez to, że zegar na laptopie spóźniał się dokładnie o sześć minut). Jej mama mawiała, że w pewnym wieku samotnym kobietom załącza się „tryb poszukiwaczki", czyli ocenianie każdego nowo poznanego faceta jako ewentualnego przyszłego partnera, o ile tylko był wolny (a czasami nawet gdy nie był). Ale Felicity miała dopiero dwadzieścia sześć lat, w związku z tym na dotknięcie tym syndromem było chyba nieco zbyt wcześnie. Nie wspominając o tym, że po porażce, jaką zakończył się jej związek z Oliverem, ani myślała znów się w coś wplątywać._

 _Malone wrócił z kawą, porządną, z ekspresu, nie żadną plujką z marketu za rogiem. Przez jakiś czas rozmawiali na różne ogólne tematy, podczas gdy pliki przelatywały jeden za drugim. W pewnym momencie ich konwersację przerwał sygnał dzwoniącego telefonu. Malone spojrzał na numer._

 _— Przepraszam, muszę odebrać. To z pracy._

 _— Jasne._

 _Mężczyzna wyszedł do drugiego pokoju. Felicity nie chciała podsłuchiwać, ale doleciały do niej jakieś pojedyncze słowa. Brzmiały dość tajemniczo. Chyba umawiał się z kimś na spotkanie..._

 _A może jest gejem? Albo seryjnym zabójcą? — pomyślała z niepokojem. — Albo seryjnym zabójcą-gejem?_

 _Tym bardziej nie należało robić sobie nadziei._

 _Zamiast snuć absurdalne rozważania na temat swojego klienta, sięgnęła po tablet i zrobiła szybki research, żeby ustalić model matrycy w laptopie Malone'a. Wyglądało na to, że sprawa nie jest jeszcze stracona._

 _— Powinnam mieć taki model matrycy... — powiedziała, gdy Malone wrócił do salonu. — Albo zamiennik. Mogłabym to wymienić, taniej panu wyjdzie niż w serwisie, od razu to powiem. Ale musiałby pan do mnie przyjechać. Reflektuje pan na taką opcję?_

 _— Na wszystko, co pani zaproponuje._

 _Czy jej się wydawało czy to naprawdę zabrzmiało dwuznacznie?_

 _Malone chyba też to sobie uświadomił, bo dość szybko dodał:_

 _— Cieszę się, że nie będę musiał kupować nowego laptopa. Ten działa jeszcze całkiem nieźle. A przynajmniej działał._

 _— Po wymianie matrycy z pewnością jeszcze trochę pożyje. Toshiba to sprawdzona marka._

 _Umówili się na kolejne spotkanie w poniedziałek po południu._

 _Trochę głupio byłoby robić mu przeszukanie, ale gdy Felicity poszła skorzystać z toalety (efekt wypicia kawy), chcąc nie chcąc, zauważyła, że w łazience nie ma żadnych damskich kosmetyków._

 _A więc może jednak... Może to kolejne spotkanie okaże się pretekstem do czegoś więcej..._

 _Chyba, że faktycznie był gejem. Albo seryjnym zabójcą._

 _Albo seryjnym zabójcą-gejem._

* * *

Gdy Felicity wraca do domu, nawet nie dziwi jej zbytnio widok Billy'ego, który siedzi na kanapie w salonie. Od dawna ma klucze do jej mieszkania i częściej pomieszkuje tutaj niż u siebie. Mogą się w ten sposób częściej widywać, co przy ich nieregularnym czasie pracy nie jest proste. Ta lokalizacja ma jeszcze jedną zaletę — Billy'emu znacznie bliżej stąd na komendę w Glades.

— Hej. — Jeden rzut oka na teczkę z dokumentami w jego rękach wystarcza, by poczuła przypływ niepokoju. — Byłam przekonana, że pozwolisz Green Arrowowi zająć się tą sprawą.

— A ja jestem przekonany, że dość wyraźnie powiedziałem, że jeżeli na wolności grasuje seryjny morderca, to zamierzam go powstrzymać — odpowiada Billy.

— Miałam nadzieję, że to tylko takie typowe przechwałki mojego ukochanego mężczyzny...

Niestety, okazuje się, że Billy podchodzi do sprawy bardzo poważnie. Felicity nie daje niczego po sobie poznać, ale z zaniepokojeniem słucha jego analizy.

— Porównałem dokumentację medyczną Curtisa ze starymi aktami spraw SCPD. Prometeusz wstrzyknął mu Dycloseral, który został wyprodukowany w Clay...

— W zakładach farmaceutycznych Claybourne — wchodzi mu w słowo Felicity, odbierając mu otwartą teczkę. Zamyka ją i wciska Billy'emu z powrotem do ręki — a ich fabryka właśnie zaczęła wykazywać aktywność. Po czterech latach przerwy. Tak, wiem — dodaje z trochę pobłażliwym uśmiechem, który jednak ma zamaskować ściskający ją w dołku niepokój. Takie samo uczucie towarzyszy jej, gdy Oliver wyprawia się sam w teren, bez żadnego wsparcia, tylko z tym swoim łukiem. I wie już, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Odwraca się i podchodząc do stołu, rozpaczliwie zastanawia się, co powinna zrobić.

— Ale skąd... skąd wiedziałaś? — pyta Billy, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

— Green Arrow już tam był — mówi Felicity, zsuwając płaszcz z ramion i spoglądając na niego. — A my zdobyliśmy wszystko, co było tam do zdobycia — dorzuca enigmatycznie.

— Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

— Pamiętasz, jak wspominałam, że nie chcę, żebyś angażował się w tę sprawę? — pyta Felicity z odrobiną irytacji, odrzucając płaszcz na oparcie jednego z krzeseł. Ostatnio z trudnego do określenia powodu zrobiła się bardziej drażliwa niż zwykle, ale teraz przemawia przez nią głównie strach. O niego.

— Tak, pamiętam. Tylko, że jestem policjantem, Felicity. To moja praca — odpiera Billy z naciskiem, podchodząc bliżej.

— A „pracą" Prometeusza jest zabijanie policjantów. Dlatego musisz trzymać się od tego wszystkiego z daleka.

Billy tylko kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, a Felicity uświadamia sobie, jak kiepsko dobrała słowa. Mówienie facetowi, że _nie powinien_ czegoś robić gwarantuje, że właśnie dokładnie to zrobi. Zwłaszcza jeżeli jest policjantem pracującym nad sprawą.

— Jeżeli nie chcesz zrobić tego ze względu na siebie, zrób to dla mnie — błaga, chwytając go za ramiona.

— Nie ma takiej opcji — odpowiada Billy z przepraszającym uśmiechem, ale jednocześnie wydaje się oburzony i zdumiony, że mogła coś takiego w ogóle zasugerować. — Wiesz, co do ciebie czuję, ale muszę zrobić to, co do mnie należy — mówi z powagą. Odwraca się prędko i wychodzi z mieszkania, nim Felicity udaje się sformułować jakąś sensowną odpowiedź.

Dopiero po chwili przychodzi refleksja.

Ty beznadziejna idiotko, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mu, że też go kochasz? — karci się w duchu.

I nawet jej przez myśl nie przeszło, że widzi go wtedy ostatni raz.

* * *

 _Felicity siedziała pod stołem w Arrowcave, usiłując opanować wijące się niczym kłębowisko węży kable. Jeden ze starszych komputerów po okresie zwiastującym rychłą apokalipsę, czyli raczeniu ich blue screenem średnio trzy razy na tydzień i notorycznym zamulaniu (pomimo że niewdzięczne bydlę posiadało szesnaście giga RAM-u), postanowił ostateczne popełnić samobójstwo. Trzeba było go odłączyć, wywlec spod stołu, a potem zastąpić innym, dokonując małej roszady. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że tym razem jej dobór stroju mocno się na niej zemścił — uwielbiała sukienki, ale okazało się, że krótkie, obcisłe kiecki są niezbyt praktyczne podczas prac technicznych._

 _Westchnęła. Po podłączeniu sprzętu miała jeszcze trochę innej roboty w Arrowcave, a potem musiała pojechać do domu, zająć się zleceniami (dwa dychawiczne laptopy od klientów, wymagające reanimacji, i jeden zawirusowany jak nieszczęście). Wieczorem, jak zwykle, czekał ją kilkugodzinny dyżur na „nocnej zmianie". Czasami tęskniła do czasów, gdy zajmowała się zwykłą pracą w Queen Consolidated, od dziewiątej do siedemnastej. Rzadko kiedy trzeba było siedzieć po godzinach. Wtedy jej życie prywatne wypełniały okazjonalne spotkania ze znajomymi, seriale, czytanie, siedzenie na forach internetowych i Tumblrze, pisanie fanfików do „Supernaturala" i jeżdżenie na konwenty „Doktora Who" dwa razy do roku. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko odrobinie normalności..._

 _Telefon zadzwonił akurat wtedy, gdy kończyła podłączać nowego peceta. Zdążyła wyczołgać się spod biurka i odebrać (coś piknęło jej w środku na widok numeru, który się wyświetlił, opisanego „W. Malone – nie telemarketer")._

 _— Dzień dobry, z tej strony William Malone. I nie mam do sprzedania żadnego odkurzacza — dodał z humorem._

 _— Dzień dobry. Całe szczęście. — Uśmiechnęła się mimo woli; facet chyba nigdy nie zapomni jej tego odkurzacza, ale jakoś nie potrafiła się za to na niego gniewać. — Coś nie tak z komputerem? — zaniepokoiła się._

 _— Nie, wszystko w porządku. Po wymianie matrycy śmiga jak nowy. Dzwonię w zupełnie innej sprawie, można powiedzieć prywatnej._

 _— Uh-um?— mruknęła Felicity z lekkim roztargnieniem. Jej uwagę przyciągnęły alerty, które nagle wyskoczyły na dwóch monitorach. O mało co nie dostała zeza rozbieżnego, usiłując patrzeć na obydwa jednocześnie. Oby tylko nie okazało się, że to coś poważnego. Oliver wciąż siedział na spotkaniu w ratuszu. Zresztą było jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie na to, by Green Arrow wyruszył na łowy. Być może przestępcy też o tym wiedzieli — jakoś tak się ostatnio składało, że coraz więcej napadów i rozbojów odbywało się w biały dzień._

 _— Mam nadzieję, że nie uzna pani tego za narzucanie się... Ale czy dałaby się pani zaprosić na kawę?_

 _Felicity natychmiast zapomniała o alertach, napadach, rozbojach i przestępcach. A nawet o Oliverze i jego spotkaniu w ratuszu. I przez moment zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem tylko nie pomyślała sobie, że Malone do niej dzwoni, a potem, że ten telefon odbiera... Aż spojrzała na ekran — ale nie, ewidentnie rozmawiali „w realu". O kurczę. Czyli jednak nie był gejem. Teraz należało wykluczyć tylko seryjnego mordercę._

 _Fakt, że poprzednim razem bardzo dobrze im się rozmawiało. Malone siedział u niej dobre półtorej godziny, przy czym wymiana matrycy zajęła mniej niż trzydzieści minut. Zaproponowała mu herbatę — nie odmówił. I bardzo długo ją pił. Wręcz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby najchętniej wcale od niej nie wychodził. A Felicity nie miała nic przeciwko. Odkąd przyłączyła się do misji Arrowa, jej życie prywatne praktycznie przestało istnieć. Krąg znajomych zawęził się do ludzi zaangażowanych w krucjatę zakapturzonego mściciela. Przez długi czas Oliver wydawał jej się najważniejszy na świecie — aż przyszło bolesne rozczarowanie, gdy oczekiwania rozminęły się z rzeczywistością. Dlatego miło było pogadać z kimś „niezaangażowanym"; a jeszcze milej, że tym kimś okazał się przystojny, sensowny facet._

 _— Cieszę się, że pan zadzwonił — odparła, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. — I tak, oczywiście. Bardzo chętnie._

* * *

Dlaczego Billy jej nie posłuchał? Dlaczego poszedł _sam_ do fabryki Claybourne'a, bez żadnego wsparcia? Dlaczego mężczyźni, którzy są dla niej ważni, robią takie rzeczy _notorycznie_?

Eskapada Billy'ego nie okazała się zupełnie bezowocna. W dawnym biurze Claybourne'a odkrył ślad, który przeoczyła drużyna — czarno-białą fotografię niemowlęcia. Zrobił jej zdjęcie i zdążył wysłać do Felicity. Kim jest to małe dziecko? Czy to syn albo córka Claybourne'a? Jak łączy się to ze sprawą Prometeusza? Czy on sam je tam podłożył? Czy to część tej jego obłąkanej gry? Felicity nie jest jednak w stanie teraz o tym myśleć. Bo zaraz po tym, jak otrzymała wiadomość od Billy'ego, urwał się z nim kontakt. Detektyw Malone zaginął i nie daje znaku życia. SCPD bezskutecznie próbuje ustalić, co się stało. Drużyna Green Arrowa niczego ustalać nie musi — wiedzą, że dopadł go Prometeusz. Pewny siebie, przesłał im nawet wiadomość, gdzie można go znaleźć.

 _Przyjdź tam, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło._

Oliver sam wyruszył się z nim zmierzyć, mówiąc, że to sprawa osobista i ucinając wszelką dyskusję (Wild Dog, zadziorny jak zawsze, protestował najdłużej — ale nawet on zamilkł pod twardym spojrzeniem łucznika).

— Znajdę go — obiecał jej Oliver i Felicity chwyta się tych słów z rozpaczliwą nadzieją, jak tonący brzytwy.

Na przemian krąży po kryjówce i siada przy stole, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w ekran laptopa. Niepokój i strach zżerają ją od środka. Thea i Dig usiłują podnieść ją na duchu, Curtis coś tam zagaduje, ale sens jego słów w ogóle do niej nie dociera. Rene i Rory tylko wymieniają niespokojne spojrzenia.

— Powinniśmy iść za nim — powtarza cicho Wild Dog. To wcale nie pomaga, zwłaszcza że w głębi ducha Felicity jest przekonana, że akurat w tej sprawie Rene ma rację. Prometeusz jest podstępny, nieprzewidywalny, wyprzedza ich o dziesięć kroków w swojej grze... I nawet nie wiedzą, czym właściwie jest ta gra, ani o co dokładnie mu chodzi; dlaczego tak bardzo chce się zemścić na Oliverze... Ale nad tym Felicity też nie jest w stanie się teraz zastanawiać, bo jej myśli cały czas krążą wokół Billy'ego.

Oliver mówił, że go znajdzie. Że go uratuje. Musi mu się udać. Felicity nawet nie dopuszcza do siebie innej możliwości. Jest bohaterem, nigdy jej nie zawiódł. _Nie może jej zawieść._

Wydaje się, że mijają wieki, nim Oliver wreszcie wraca do kryjówki. Z opuszczoną maską i kapturem; nic nie mówi, sprawiając wrażenie mocno przygnębionego. W lewej dłoni trzyma łuk. Wygląda, jakby wyjątkowo mocno ciążył mu w ręce.

Wszyscy podrywają się ze swoich miejsc, otaczają go kręgiem. Felicity podnosi się ostatnia; nie dołącza do grupy, zatrzymując się w pewnej odległości. Serce zaczyna walić jej jak młotem.

— Co tam się stało, stary? — John patrzy badawczo na Olivera.

— Czy zabiłeś Prometeusza? — chce wiedzieć Thea.

— Billy, czy znalazłeś Billy'ego? — pyta Felicity. Ze strachem, z nadzieją, z błaganiem.

Nie patrzy jej w oczy. Wydaje się, że jego ramiona przygniata jakiś ogromny ciężar.

— Oliver? — Felicity podchodzi bliżej, czując, jak lodowaty strach ściska jej serce.

Ten milczy przez długą chwilę, nim wreszcie odzywa się zduszonym głosem:

— Prometeusz... wystawił Billy'ego na cel. Zakleił mu usta taśmą, włożył broń do ręki... Przebrał go w swój kostium...

W kryjówce panuje absolutna cisza, przerywana tylko nikłym szumem pracujących komputerów.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to on... Nie mogłem wiedzieć... — W tonie Olivera pobrzmiewa nuta rozpaczy. Wszyscy obecni stoją jak skamieniali, w osłupieniu słuchając tej relacji.

Wreszcie Oliver zdobywa się na to, by spojrzeć Felicity prosto w oczy.

— Ja... Zabiłem Billy'ego.

Felicity chce coś powiedzieć, ale z jej gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Rozumie słowa wypowiedziane przez Olivera, ale ich straszny sens zwyczajnie do niej nie dociera. Nie chce, żeby dotarł.

Ale jak to? Jak to Billy _nie żyje_? Przecież rozstali się zaledwie parę godzin temu... To nie może być prawda! Wydaje jej się, jakby nagle straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Jej umysł broni się przed przyjęciem do wiadomości, że Billy już nie wróci. Nie stanie w drzwiach jej mieszkania (częściej nocował u niej niż u siebie), nie odwiesi swojej skórzanej kurtki na krzesło, pół żartem, pół serio pytając, jak to możliwe, że ma taki ogromny loft, a nie stać jej na porządny wieszak. I nie przyjdzie już do jej... do ich sypialni, zerkając bez większego zainteresowania na to, nad czym pracowała na swoim „magicznym tablecie", jak go nazywał. A potem nie pocałuje, sprawiając, że jakakolwiek robota wyleci jej z głowy; bo ostatecznie sypialnia mogła posłużyć do znacznie ciekawszych celów...

To był Prometeusz... To on to wszystko zaaranżował, to jego wina. Chce to powiedzieć, ale nie jest w stanie. Jakby jej gardło ściskała jakaś żelazna obręcz. I tylko jedyna myśl tłucze się jej po głowie — dlaczego po tych wszystkich latach, po tym, jak starał się być _lepszy_ , pierwsze, co Oliverowi podpowiedział instynkt, to żeby zabić?

I w tym momencie nienawidzi go bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.

Nie może uwierzyć, że kiedyś widziała w nim bohatera.

Teraz widzi tylko potwora. Ze śmiercionośną bronią w ręce, w kostiumie o niemal tak ciemnym kolorze jak ten noszony przez Prometeusza.  
Pod wpływem impulsu odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi szybkim krokiem z kryjówki, nie zważając, że Thea chyba usiłuje ją zatrzymać. W jej oczach wzbierają łzy, ale dopiero w garażu czuje, jak spływają po policzkach. Jest tu dużo chłodniej niż w głównej części kryjówki i jej odsłonięte ramiona w mgnieniu oka pokrywają się gęsią skórką.

Krąży tam i z powrotem po ogromnym pomieszczeniu, nie mogąc ustać w miejscu, a jedynymi świadkami jej rozpaczy są zaparkowane tutaj motory i van, spoglądające na nią obojętnie pustymi reflektorami. Za jej plecami pojawia się niemal bezszelestnie Dig. Oliver i pozostali mają na szczęście wystarczająco dużo wyczucia, by trzymać się na dystans.

— Felicity...

Spogląda na Johna oczami pełnymi łez, a potem wpada w jego objęcia i wtulając twarz w ramię przyjaciela, rozszlochuje się na dobre. Dig nic nie mówi, po prostu gładzi ją po plecach, współczująco i ze zrozumieniem. Zawsze był dla niej nieodzownym wsparciem, ostoją spokoju. Jest silny jak skała, ale w obliczu tej tragedii bezradny, tak samo jak wszyscy inni ludzie na świecie.

* * *

 _...trzy rany kłute klatki piersiowej... niemal natychmiastowe zatrzymanie akcji serca... ostro zakończone przedmioty... strzały... nie znaleziono na miejscu zbrodni... ale na podstawie innych śladów... krawędzie ran pasują do grotów strzał używanych przez Green Arrowa..._

Torturuje się, czytając raz za razem raport z autopsji. Zdobycie go nie sprawiło jej żadnych trudności; system informatyczny, z którego korzystało prosektorium, miał żałośnie kiepskie zabezpieczenia. Wpatruje się nieruchomym wzrokiem w jedno i to samo zdanie, widząc je i nie widząc jednocześnie.

Trzy strzały prosto w serce.

Przypomina sobie moment, gdy Oliver zabił hrabiego Vertigo, dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak sięgnął do kołczanu. Zarejestrowała tylko brzęk cięciwy, złowrogi świst i głuchy odgłos uderzenia, gdy pierwsza strzała wbiła się głęboko w klatkę piersiową Vertigo. A potem druga i trzecia. Jak można było być tak nieludzko szybkim? Impet odrzucił hrabiego prosto na pobliskie okno. Oszołomiona, dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co oznaczał brzęk tłuczonej szyby za jej plecami i gwałtowny podmuch zimnego powietrza. Hrabia poszybował kilkanaście pięter w dół. Pewnie nie żył już, gdy jego ciało roztrzaskało się o chodnik...

Wtedy Oliver nie miał innego wyjścia. Vertigo groził Felicity. Ale na samą myśl, że Billy został potraktowany w podobny sposób, czuje, jakby w jej sercu utkwił okruch lodu.

Nie chce się z nikim widzieć, praktycznie nie wychodzi z domu. Nie odbiera telefonów, nie daje znaku życia. Kiedy płakanie w poduszkę nie przynosi ulgi, uświadamia sobie, że właściwie chciałaby z kimś porozmawiać i pozwolić, by uwolnił ją chociaż od części tego bólu. John. Tylko John mógłby jej pomóc. Ale nie może się z nim zobaczyć. Wymagałoby to pójścia do kryjówki, co wiązałoby się z ryzykiem natknięcia się na Olivera, którego nie chce widzieć na oczy. Dig zaś jako poszukiwany zbieg absolutnie nie mógł nigdzie pokazać się w biały dzień w cywilu. Opuszczał kryjówkę tylko jako Spartan, a i to niezbyt często.

W końcu przychodzą do niej Thea i Rory. Od nich dowiaduje się, że SCPD ogłosiła zakapturzonego łucznika wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Green Arrow cieszył się dużo lepszą reputacją niż Arrow, zwłaszcza po tym, jak uratował miasto przed Damienem Darhkiem. Z tego powodu policja przymykała oko na działalność łucznika i innych samozwańczych mścicieli. Nie mogli jednak mu darować zabójstwa policyjnego detektywa. Felicity zastanawia się, czy Oliver, który jako burmistrz sprawował bezpośrednie zwierzchnictwo nad specjalnym zespołem policji, mającym za zadanie ścisłą współpracę z samozwańczymi bohaterami (a teraz ich ściganie — w praktyce przeobrazili się w nową wersję AVTF), musiał zarządzić aresztowanie samego siebie. Nie potrafi się tym przejąć, bo w głębi ducha jest przekonana, że sobie na to zasłużył.

Wcale nie chce tak myśleć, ale jest to silniejsze od niej.

* * *

Przez głowę przemykają jej dziesiątki różnych scenariuszy. Lazarus Pit. Barry. Rip Hunter. Constantine. Ktokolwiek. Przecież innym się udawało. Przecież inni _wracali_. Powinna coś zrobić. Powinna starać się go uratować, wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Ale nie robi niczego — bo wie, jakie straszliwe piętno Lazarus Pit odcisnęło na Thei. Głód krwi, który opanował dziewczynę, doprowadził ją nieomal na skraj szaleństwa. Przypomina sobie obłęd w oczach Sary, gdy wróciła zza grobu pozbawiona duszy. O cenie, jaką trzeba było za to zapłacić. O konsekwencjach, które niosą ze sobą próby oszukania naturalnego porządku rzeczy i podróże w czasie. Nie raz zastanawiała się, czy Laurel zginęła dlatego, że uratowała Sarę... A może dlatego, że Barry dał im wszystkim drugą szansę? Życie za życie, to prawo znajdowało potwierdzenie za każdym razem...

Można próbować scalić potłuczone naczynie, ale nigdy już nie będzie takie samo. Pozostaną pęknięcia i żałosne wspomnienia o czasach, gdy było nienaruszone, kompletne.

I uświadamia sobie, że nie chciałaby takiego losu dla Billy'ego. Ani dla siebie. Ani dla nich obojga.

* * *

Pogrzeb odbywa się drugiego stycznia. Pomiędzy nagimi gałęziami drzew prześwieca blade, nie przynoszące ciepła słońce. Powietrze jest lepkie i wilgotne, poszarzałą trawę przykrywają bure łaty śniegu — od dawna nie mieli w Star prawdziwej zimy, ale ten rok był wyjątkowy. Po dwóch w miarę łagodnych sezonach pogoda znów zaczynała szaleć, pokazując swoje gorsze oblicze.

W mieście znajdują się tylko dwa cmentarze — ogromny Mountain View i Evergreen Park, kameralnie położony, zadbany. Tu i ówdzie rosną kępy starych drzew, a ścieżki są wysypane białym żwirem.

Felicity nienawidzi tego miejsca. W ostatnich latach odbyło się tutaj zdecydowanie zbyt wiele smutnych uroczystości. Na tym cmentarzu żegnali Moirę Queen, Raya i Laurel. Tu potajemnie, po nocy, ukryli ciało Sary — w jej starym grobie. Felicity jest pewna, że pochowano tutaj też Tommy'ego Merlyna — ale nie była na jego pogrzebie; prawie go nie znała.

Zaskakująco dużo ludzi towarzyszy detektywowi Williamowi Malone w tej ostatniej drodze. Z oczywistych względów pojawiło się dużo policjantów, sporo pracowników ratusza, ale też całkiem pokaźny tłumek zupełnie zwykłych mieszkańców. Felicity uświadamia sobie, że nie odróżniłaby ich od znajomych i przyjaciół Billy'ego. Wszyscy wydają się jej jednakowo obcy, włącznie z jego rodziną. Trzyma się od nich na dystans. Tylko jeden ze starszych braci, którego miała okazję poznać osobiście, zamienia z nią parę słów. Rodzice Billy'ego są zdruzgotani, zbyt pogrążeni w żałobie, żeby w ogóle zwrócić uwagę na dziewczynę ich syna, której nawet nigdy nie spotkali. Młodsza siostra jest w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Felicity przemyka przez myśl, że to dziecko nigdy nie pozna swojego wujka. Nie wie, dlaczego właśnie to przychodzi jej do głowy.

Stoi trochę na uboczu. Sam pogrzeb jest na szczęście zamknięty dla fotoreporterów. Wsparcia duchowego udziela jej mama, która przyleciała z Vegas najszybciej, jak mogła. Dodatkową podporę stanowią Curtis, Rory, a nawet Rene — Thea, jako zastępca burmistrza, trzyma się bliżej Olivera. Felicity starannie omija go wzrokiem, co jest dość trudne — w końcu jest jedną z ważniejszych osób uczestniczących w uroczystości. Strasznie brakuje jej obecności Johna.

Niewiele dociera do niej z przemów wygłoszonych podczas pogrzebu. Pada wiele ładnych słów, które jednak nie mogą przykryć jednego faktu — Billy'emu jest to wszystko zupełnie obojętne. Odczuwa nawet wdzięczność za tę falę otępienia, która na nią spłynęła. Najpierw mówi komisarz, Frank Pike, potem burmistrz. I dopiero wtedy Felicity spogląda na Olivera pierwszy raz tego dnia. Wbija w niego wzrok, a jedyne, co tłucze jej się po głowie, to _...trzy rany kłute klatki piersiowej... niemal natychmiastowe zatrzymanie akcji serca... ostro zakończone przedmioty... strzały... nie znaleziono na miejscu zbrodni... ale na podstawie innych śladów... krawędzie ran pasują do grotów strzał używanych przez Green Arrowa... dodatkowe obrażenia powstały przy wyciąganiu strzał..._

 _Wyciągnął strzały, tak jak z celu łuczniczego. Czy z klatki piersiowej człowieka wyrywa się je tak samo jak z pianki? Nie wie, czy chce wiedzieć. Na pewno nie chce o tym myśleć. Ale nie może przestać..._

 _Billy wtedy już nie żył._

Zastanawia się, jak Oliver może się tak świetnie maskować; absolutnie nie widać po nim, że miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią _„detektywa Malone'a, który był bardzo oddany swojej pracy. Dołączył do SCPD niedawno, ale dał się poznać jako świetny, uczciwy policjant."_

Szkoda, że nie dość świetny, aby nie dać się zabić.

Nie tak wyobrażała sobie wejście w nowy rok. Billy miał znajdować się u jej boku. Może... Może ich relacja wkroczyłaby w kolejną fazę. Nie była jeszcze pewna, czy chce się z nim wiązać tak na zawsze, ale zdecydowanie zamierzała dać im obydwojgu szansę.

Wyrzuca sobie, że rozstali się w taki chłodny sposób. Dlaczego nie powiedziała mu, że też go kocha? Dlaczego? _Dlaczego?_

Przez większość czasu trzyma się całkiem nieźle, ale gdy uderza w nią ta myśl, czuje, że w jej oczach znów wzbierają łzy. Po chwili rozkleja się na dobre. Rory w milczeniu otacza ją ramieniem i podsuwa chusteczkę, którą ona z wdzięcznością przyjmuje.

Kiedy grabarze spuszczają trumnę do dołu, Felicity zerka na Olivera. Burmistrz z posępną miną wpatruje się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt pomiędzy hałdą świeżo rozkopanej ziemi a stojakiem z wieńcem od SCPD. Jakby wyczuwając, że Felicity mu się przygląda, unosi wzrok. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się na moment. Oczy Olivera mają ten sam martwy wyraz, jaki na przestrzeni ostatnich lat widywała u niego wielokrotnie, gdy stało się coś złego. Dostrzega w nich niewypowiedzianą prośbę o przebaczenie.

Prędko odwraca wzrok i wbija go w rozkopany grób. Jej serce ściska chłód, a ona ma wrażenie, jakby właśnie pogrzebała dwóch mężczyzn. Bo nie wyobraża sobie, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek mogłaby być z Oliverem. Nie po tym, co zrobił.

* * *

Loft wydaje się bardziej pusty niż kiedykolwiek, gdy wraca do niego razem z mamą. Billy właściwie bardziej pomieszkiwał u niej, niż faktycznie mieszkał, ale i tak w ciągu tych raptem paru miesięcy zdołał zaznaczyć swoją obecność. Na tyle mocno, by większość wspomnień ze związku z Oliverem zdążyła zblednąć.

— Tak strasznie mi przykro, kochanie, tak strasznie mi przykro — powtarza w kółko Donna.

Felicity zaczyna trochę męczyć to roztkliwianie się nad nią, ale mimo wszystko cieszy się, że mama jest przy niej. Donna parzy herbatę i namawia córkę, żeby coś zjadła, ale Felicity nic nie chce przejść przez gardło. Wymawiając się migreną, mówi, że musi się położyć. Zamiast tabletki na ból głowy bierze jednak coś na uspokojenie. Szklankę z resztą wody zabiera ze sobą na górę, do sypialni.

Zamyka drzwi i siada na łóżku. Na tym idiotycznie wielkim łóżku, zbyt ogromnym dla jednej osoby. Dzieliła je z dwoma różnymi mężczyznami, co samo w sobie nie było niczym wyjątkowym... Przecież ludzie zmieniają partnerów. Zakochują się i odkochują, wchodzą w związki i je zrywają. Tylko że jej były zabił jej chłopaka... Chowa twarz w dłoniach. Czy to zakrawa na jakąś patologię?

Zastanawia się, czy Oliverowi też jest przykro. Ale zna go przecież dobrze. Byłaby niesprawiedliwa względem niego, gdyby usiłowała sobie wmówić, że się w ogóle nie przejął. Wie, że od czasu śmierci Billy'ego Green Arrow ani razu nie pokazał się w mieście. To o czymś świadczy. Czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze weźmie łuk do ręki? Czy będzie mógł robić to, co robił? A ona? Czy będzie mogła kiedyś z nim znów współpracować, tak jak dawniej? Czy widząc go w tym kostiumie i kapturze, z łukiem w ręku, będzie kiedyś w stanie _nie_ myśleć o tym, że zabił Billy'ego? Czy jej widok nie będzie mu wiecznie przypominać o mężczyźnie, którego zamordował? Nie ma pojęcia, w jaki sposób mogliby zasypać przepaść, która nagle między nimi wyrosła. I to sprawia, że chce się jej wyć z żalu. Bo pomimo tego, że ich związek zakończył się porażką, Oliver jest... był przecież jej bliskim przyjacielem. W innych okolicznościach po takiej stracie to u niego szukałaby pociechy... Los postanowił zakpić sobie z nich w najokrutniejszy z możliwych sposobów.  
Nie chcąc tego dłużej roztrząsać, sięga po telefon, leżący na nocnej szafce. Bez żadnej konkretnej myśli zaczyna przerzucać zdjęcia. Nie ma wielu fotografii Billy'ego. Nie należy do tych dziewczyn, które robią setki zdjęć swojego ukochanego mężczyzny, żeby potem wrzucać je na Facebooka albo Instagrama do polajkowania. Zatrzymuje się dłużej przy jednym, z ich spaceru nad morzem. Nawet nie pamiętała, że je zrobiła...

* * *

 _Mewy całą chmarą krążą nad wodą. O tej porze, pod wieczór bulwar nad zatoką jest prawie pusty. Czasami tylko mija ich jakiś rowerzysta albo biegacz._

 _— Więc dopiero niedawno przeprowadziłeś się do Star?_

 _— Tak, z Hub City._

 _— Co cię napadło, żeby przenieść się do tego szalonego miasta? Większość ludzi stąd ucieka..._

 _— Mój brat mieszka tu już od lat, rodzice planują wkrótce się przenieść... Obydwoje są ze Starling, zawsze chcieli tu wrócić na emeryturze. A ja właśnie dzięki temu „odpływowi" dostałem propozycję lepszej pracy. Awans i możliwość objęcia stanowiska detektywa..._

 _Detektywa?_

 _— Coś nie tak, Felicity? — Billy spogląda na nią ze zdziwieniem, widząc jej zaskoczoną, a może nawet nieco wystraszoną minę._

 _Nic takiego. Drobnostka. Poza tym, że hobbistycznie zajmuję się hakowaniem i pomaganiem wyjętemu spod prawa zakapturzonemu mścicielowi z łukiem. Co może dość negatywnie wpłynąć na przyszłość naszego ewentualnego związku._

 _— Chyba nie korzystasz z jakiegoś nielegalnego oprogramowania, co? — Mruga do niej, nawet nie podejrzewając prawdy._

 _— Nnnniee... Po prostu... nie spodziewałam się tego. Znam jednego policjanta i nie jest taki..._

 _Takim fajnym facetem, godnym zaufania, kimś, kto jest tylko dla mnie._

 _— Taki jak ty — kończy niezbyt składnie._

 _Kwilenie mew staje się głośniejsze, bardziej natarczywe. Zrywają się gwałtownie do lotu, jakby coś je nagle spłoszyło._

 _Pod wpływem impulsu Felicity ogląda się przez ramię. Mocniej zaciska palce na przedramieniu Billy'ego, zdjęta przerażeniem na widok zakapturzonego łucznika, spoglądającego w ich stronę. Mężczyzna ma puste spojrzenie, a twarz zupełnie pozbawioną wyrazu. Felicity nie jest w stanie określić, czy to Prometeusz czy Green Arrow. Jakby zlali się w jedną, złowrogą postać._

 _Chce ostrzec Billy'ego, ochronić go, osłonić przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale nie może. Stoi jak sparaliżowana. Rozprasza ją to obłędne kwilenie. A Billy niczego nie zauważa. Nie wie, co mu grozi._

 _Zakapturzony sięga do kołczanu po strzałę i zakładając ją na cięciwę, unosi łuk..._

Przez wełnistą falę otępienia przebija się dźwięk telefonu. Felicity unosi głowę z poduszki, nie mogąc go w pierwszej chwili zlokalizować. Nie ma pojęcia, która jest godzina — szczelnie zamknięte żaluzje prawie nie przepuszczają światła — i przez sekundę nawet nie pamięta, gdzie się znajduje. Jej własne łóżko. Jej własne, puste łóżko. Bo nigdy już nie obudzi się u boku Billy'ego.

Sięga wreszcie po telefon, zagubiony gdzieś w fałdach skotłowanej pościeli i narzuty, po czym, opierając się na łokciu, patrzy na nazwę na wyświetlaczu. Rene aka Wild Dog. Przez chwilę ma ochotę rzucić telefonem o ścianę. Ale odbiera go, po to tylko, żeby przestał dzwonić.

— Hej. Jak się masz? — pyta niepewnie Rene.

— Świetnie. — Jej ton jest bardzo daleki od przyjaznego. — O co chodzi, Rene?

— Kurde, ja nie wiem, jak przekazywać takie wiadomości. Mówiłem, że to Rory albo Dig powinni zadzwonić, ale...

— O co chodzi, Rene? — powtarza Felicity.

Wild Dog przez chwilę nic nie mówi, najwidoczniej zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co ma zamiar powiedzieć. Wreszcie, jak to on, nie bawiąc się w żadne subtelności, wali prosto z mostu:

— Laurel wróciła.

Trudno jej się skupić na tym, copowiedział. Leki uspokajające działają znakomicie, a przynajmniej wydaje jej się, że działają, bo wciąż czuje się potwornie śpiąca. I może dlatego ta wiadomość nie wywołuje w niej żadnego szoku.

— Kto wrócił? — pyta niemrawo. Jej oczy szczypią — zapomniała zmyć makijaż.

— Laurel Lance. Black Canary. To chyba ty powinnaś znać ją lepiej ode mnie.

— Powinnam? Chyba powinnam — zgadza się Felicity.

Rene wyjaśnia, że Laurel czekała na Olivera w kryjówce, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Felicity słucha tego dość obojętnie.

— Dzięki za wieści — mruczy, gdy Rene kończy relację i przerywa połączenie. Chyba bez pożegnania.

Do sypialni zagląda mama.

— Co się stało, kochanie? Słyszałam, że z kimś rozmawiałaś...

Felicity odgarnia potargane włosy, układając je mniej więcej na właściwym miejscu.

— Jedna z naszych przyjaciółek wróciła — mówi apatycznym tonem. — Zza grobu.

— O. — To jedyny komentarz, jaki jest w stanie wygłosić Donna. W oczach ma dwa wielkie znaki zapytania. — A czy może... — zaczyna nieśmiało po chwili.

— Billy? Nie. Nie ma nadziei.

Przygryza wargę, siłą powstrzymując łzy, żeby się znów nie rozpłakać. Świat jest taki niesprawiedliwy. Dlaczego tylko siostry Lance posiadają niezwykłą zdolność powracania zza grobu?

* * *

Pod wieczór czuje się trochę lepiej. Zwleka się z łóżka. Jedzą razem z mamą późny obiad, chociaż Felicity nie ma zbytnio apetytu. Później postanawia wybrać się do Arrowcave. Była tak zamroczona, gdy rozmawiała z Rene, że nie jest pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała. Czy Laurel _naprawdę_ wróciła zza grobu? Ale jakim sposobem? Sprawdza ostatnie połączenia — ale wszystko się zgadza, Wild Dog dzwonił do niej o 16:54. To akurat jej się nie przyśniło.

Wciąż nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinna o tym wszystkim myśleć, jedzie do Arrowcave. Dlaczego Laurel miałaby wrócić akurat teraz?  
Wchodzi do kryjówki z duszą na ramieniu. Na miejscu zastaje tylko część drużyny. Oliver i Laurel siedzą naprzeciwko siebie na fotelach, o czymś rozmawiając. Dig stoi w pobliżu, opierając się plecami o ścianę z dość nieodgadnioną miną. Thea przysiadła na oparciu fotela brata, nie odrywając wzroku od cudem odzyskanej przyjaciółki. Nie słyszą nadejścia Felicity, to Laurel zauważa ją pierwsza. Wstaje ze swojego miejsca i podchodzi, żeby się przywitać.

 _Śliczna Laurel._ Jasne blond włosy opadają na jej prawe ramię, oczy spoglądają żywo, bystro. Może to tylko sposób, w jaki pada światło, ale widać w nich jakiś niezwykły blask... Niespożytą energię. Wewnętrzny ogień. Kobieta (oczywiście w świetnie dobranym stroju) porusza się z elegancją i wdziękiem, a Felicity uświadamia sobie, że w porównaniu z nią wygląda jak maszkaron. Przed wyjściem obmyła twarz, ale nawet nie chciało jej się porządnie nałożyć makijażu. Przeciągając tuszem po rzęsach, przypadkowo włożyła sobie szczoteczkę w oko i w tym momencie uznała, że nie ma głowy do żadnych zabiegów upiększających.

— Felicity, dobrze cię widzieć. — Laurel uśmiecha się.

— To cud — szepcze Felicity.

— Słyszałam, co się stało. Bardzo mi przykro — mówi Laurel, obejmując ją serdecznie.

— Mnie też — mówi zduszonym głosem Felicity, pozwalając się uściskać. Ponad ramieniem drugiej kobiety podchwytuje przygaszone spojrzenie Olivera.  
Laurel kolejny raz opowiada swoją historię. Sara cofnęła się w czasie, żeby ją uratować. Żadne z nich tego nie pamięta, bo _jeszcze się to nie wydarzyło._ To wszystko jest tak pogmatwane, że racjonalny umysł Felicity broni się przed próbą zrozumienia, jak w ogóle jest to możliwe. Więc to się _jeszcze_ nie wydarzyło, ale _wkrótce_ się wydarzy? Zauważa sceptyczny wyraz twarzy Diga i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jej jednej wydaje się to mocno pogmatwane.

— Hej, jak się trzymasz? — pyta John, gdy mają szansę porozmawiać chwilę na osobności.

— Jakoś się trzymam. Bo nie mogę się puścić — posyła mu blady uśmiech, który natychmiast gaśnie.

— Gdybyś chciała porozmawiać... Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

— Dzięki. Na razie jest u mnie mama. Zostanie chyba jeszcze przez parę dni...

Zerka spod oka na Laurel, która rozmawia z Theą. Ma jakieś niejasne przeczucie, że coś tu nie gra, ale nie jest w stanie dokładnie określić co. Rzuca porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Digowi. Wygląda tak, jakby też żywił jakieś podejrzenia.

— Trochę za duży zbieg okoliczności, prawda? — mówi cicho, tak żeby tylko Felicity mogła go usłyszeć.

Felicity kiwa głową, jednocześnie myśląc, że to niesprawiedliwe — Oliver odzyskał bliską osobę, podczas gdy ona kogoś straciła. Dlaczego to Billy nie mógł wrócić?

* * *

Okazuje się, że można przespać apokalipsę. Zwłaszcza jeżeli jest się skupionym na własnym nieszczęściu i żalu oraz otumanionym lekami uspokajającymi, które choć nie przynoszą na dłuższą metę ulgi, to dostarczają przynajmniej chwil błogiej nieświadomości.

I faktycznie, wkrótce wychodzi na jaw, że Laurel wcale nie jest _ich_ Laurel. Nazywa się Dinah Lance i pochodzi z Ziemi-2. Black Siren, meta-człowiek posiadająca umiejętność emisji fal dźwiękowych o wysokiej częstotliwości — sonicznego krzyku, o wiele potężniejszego niż skonstruowane przez Cisco urządzenie, którego używała Laurel.

Podobno miała rozmontować Team Arrow od środka. Być może pozabijać ich wszystkich. Ponoć się złamała i zdradziła Prometeusza. Powiedziała, że nie byłaby w stanie skrzywdzić kogoś, kto wygląda tak samo jak _jej_ Oliver, którego straciła... Na Ziemi-2 to on zginął na wyspie. Z Lian Yu powrócił tylko Robert Queen, który podjął misję Arrowa, stając się zakapturzonym łucznikiem. W to też trudno uwierzyć.

Być może Oliver zdołał wziąć ją podstępem, zagrać na jej uczuciach, zmanipulować... _To akurat zawsze wychodziło mu świetnie._ Felicity nie zna szczegółów, ale odkrywa, że zupełnie jej to nie obchodzi, choć może powinna być o niego zazdrosna. Przykro jej, że ta druga Laurel nie jest _ich_ Laurel, ale z tą świadomością nie łączy się tak głęboki ból jak rozpacz po stracie Billy'ego. Nigdy nie były ze sobą zbyt blisko. Zawsze istniał między nimi jakiś trudny do określenia dystans, nawet gdy współpracowały w drużynie.

Laurel wydawała się zawsze taka... pewna siebie, zasadnicza. Ostatecznie była prawniczką z wykształcenia i powołania. Nie dało jej się przegadać czy odwieść od raz obranego postanowienia. Gdy się na coś uwzięła, to osiągała swój cel. Nic dziwnego, że Oliver tak bardzo ją kochał. Była tak samo uparta jak on, a może i bardziej. Pragnął jej i zarazem bał się podjąć próbę odbudowy związku, który sam zrujnował przez własną głupotę i niedojrzałość. Dzieliła ich zbyt bolesna historia. Potem zginął Tommy, co jeszcze bardziej odsunęło ich od siebie.

Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, Oliver odwzajemnił wreszcie uczucia Felicity. To wszystko przypominało piękną baśń o dziewczynie z ludu zakochanej w Robin Hoodzie. Ale Felicity w głębi ducha wciąż obawiała się, że kiedyś porzuci ją dla Laurel, chociaż Bogiem a prawdą, Oliver nie dawał jej powodu do żadnych wątpliwości. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że uczucia, które żywił kiedyś do Laurel, to zamknięty rozdział; pod koniec jej życia ich stosunki przesunęły się na etap statecznej, głębokiej przyjaźni. Laurel była jednak niewątpliwie kobietą. Bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą. Kobietą, która z pasją rzucała się w ogień walki w terenie — coś, do czego Felicity zupełnie nie ciągnęło i do czego się nie nadawała. Miała jednak wiele innych talentów i zalet, a Oliver nie raz podkreślał, że bardzo ceni sobie wsparcie techniczne, jakiego udzielała drużynie. Powtarzał, że jest niezastąpiona. Ale cień wątpliwości pozostał. Cień zazdrości o kobietę w czarnej masce. Bo przecież wydawało się, że to właśnie Black Canary najlepiej pasuje do Green Arrowa. A przynajmniej były o tym święcie przekonane wszystkie brukowce w mieście.

A teraz na horyzoncie pojawiła się Black Siren. Różniąca się od Laurel jak dzień od nocy. Otacza ją tajemnicza, niebezpieczna, mroczna aura. Felicity ma z nią tyle kontaktu co nic, ale czuje, że chyba jej nie polubi. Oliver zaś wierzy, że ta kobieta zasługuje na drugą szansę. Chce, by dołączyła do zespołu. Tego samego dnia Felicity oświadcza, że potrzebuje dłuższej przerwy od pracy z drużyną.

— Nie mogę... Nie jestem w stanie się skupić — mówi Oliverowi. Ta rozmowa ma bardzo dziwny przebieg, bo żadne nie patrzy drugiemu w oczy. — Przepraszam. Stanowiłabym raczej zagrożenie niż wsparcie. Curtis może mnie zastąpić.

— Rozumiem — odpowiada Oliver. — Wróć, gdy będziesz gotowa. Proszę. Potrzebujemy cię.

Black Siren trzyma się na dystans, ale Felicity jest pewna, że kobieta słyszy każde słowo. Stoi naprzeciwko gablot, w których znajdują się manekiny do wieszania kostiumów. Z rękami założonymi na klatce piersiowej spogląda na strój Black Canary. Sama nosi długi, czarny, skórzany płaszcz. Jego poły przypominają skrzydła kruka. Jasne, rozpuszczone włosy, opadające swobodnie na plecy, mają dokładnie ten sam miodowy odcień, na jaki farbowała je Laurel — to nie może być przypadek.

Rzuca przeciągłe spojrzenie Felicity, gdy ta zmierza do wyjścia z kryjówki. Dinah ma identyczny kolor oczu co Laurel, ale różnica pomiędzy nimi, gdy Black Siren zrzuciła już swoją maskę, jest uderzająca. Pogodny wzrok skonfrontowany z ponurym i posępnym. W kąciku jej ust, umalowanych ciemną szminką, czai się cień złowrogiego uśmiechu. A może to tylko wyobraźnia Felicity płata jej figle. Ale Black Siren naprawdę kojarzy jej się z czarownicą. To demon z piekła rodem. Owinęła sobie Olivera wokół palca tak łatwo, jakby rzuciła na niego jakiś urok. Pytaniem jest nie to, czy kiedyś się zejdą, ale _kiedy_. Felicity czuje, że powinna go przed nią ostrzec. Ale tego nie robi. Oliver sam musi się przekonać, jak okropny błąd popełnił, pozwalając jej zostać. I wierząc, że znajduje się w niej jakaś cząstka Laurel.

Ale o to akurat trudno mieć do niego pretensje. Żal i poczucie winy robią z człowiekiem naprawdę różne dziwne rzeczy.

* * *

Felicity czuje się jak listek unoszony nurtem rzeki, który zaczepił się o zanurzone w wodzie korzenie drzewa. Wokół niej płynie normalne życie, wypełnione setkami zwykłych, codziennych spraw. Tkwi w dziwnym zawieszeniu. Wszystko dzieli się na „przed" i „po". Przed śmiercią Billy'ego i po śmierci Billy'ego. Cierpienie osiągnęło stabilny poziom. Wciąż zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby zachowała się wtedy inaczej. Zamiast pobłażliwie potraktować jego słowa, w jakiś bardziej stanowczy sposób spróbowała go powstrzymać. Szczęśliwe wspomnienia wydają się dziwnie odległe i nierzeczywiste, jak migawki z innego życia. Równie blade jak te związane z Oliverem i Rayem. Rozpamiętuje, tęskni, ale coraz wyraźniej zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadejdzie wreszcie moment, kiedy prąd tej rzeki, jaką jest życie, porwie ją na nowo. Boi się tej chwili. Kiedy listek wyplącze się z korzeni i odpłynie od brzegu. Billy pozostanie w oddali, samotny i zapomniany. Nie chce o nim zapominać, ale jest to nieuniknione. Bo niezależnie, co by się nie wydarzyło, świat nigdy nie zatrzymuje się w miejscu, nieubłaganie pędzi dalej.

Dużo czasu spędza w kryjówce u Diga. Jego towarzystwo podnosi ją na duchu, a ich rozmowy mają niemal terapeutyczną właściwość. John podziela jej zdanie, że Black Siren nie można ufać. Niestety, do Olivera kompletnie nic nie dociera — jak zwykle. Obydwoje znaleźli się na marginesie. John wciąż jest uznawany za zdrajcę. .U.S. próbuje pomóc w wyjaśnieniu jego sprawy, ale generał, który go wrobił, trzyma wszystkie atuty w ręku. Trudno mu coś udowodnić i wydaje się, że śledztwo będzie się wlec w nieskończoność. Ucieczka Diga nie postawiła go w zbyt dobrym świetle.  
Czasami dołącza do nich Lyla, zazwyczaj przyprowadzając ze sobą Johna Juniora. Dig ma niewiele okazji, żeby widywać żonę i syna, więc każda taka wizyta jest świętem.

Lyla okazuje Felicity dużo współczucia, chociaż wcześniej nigdy nie były ze sobą zbyt blisko zaprzyjaźnione. Delikatnie wspomina, że A.R.G.U.S. współpracuje z różnymi „wykwalifikowanymi specjalistami". Gdyby potrzebowała z kimś porozmawiać (w domyśle — z jakimś fachowcem, zapewne lekarzem, zapewne psychiatrą; albo psychologiem — Felicity nawet nie wie, jaka jest między nimi różnica), mogłaby kogoś polecić. Felicity za każdym razem odmawia. Co miałaby powiedzieć takiej psychoterapeutce? _„Mój były zabił mojego chłopaka. Czy ma pani pasującą do takiej sytuacji terapię?"_ To brzmi tak absurdalnie, że ma chęć się roześmiać. Poza tym nie znajduje się przecież w _takim_ stanie jak Carrie Cutter, która kompletnie straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ta kobieta zawsze wzbudzała w niej lęk i zażenowanie. Dopiero po ostatnich wydarzeniach nachodzi ją refleksja, że może Cutter też miała za sobą jakieś straszne przejścia, które ją złamały.

Zamyśliła się do tego stopnia, że dopiero po chwili dociera do niej to, co mówi Dig:

— ...wiesz, nie możecie się tak bez końca unikać z Oliverem. To, co się stało, strasznie go dobiło. On też... cierpi, nawet jeżeli usiłuje wszystko w sobie zdusić.

Oliver? Dobrze, niech cierpi. Powinien cierpieć.

Jednak za moment przychodzi otrzeźwienie. Przeraża ją jej własny gniew i mściwość. Czuje się, jakby sama zamieniała się w potwora. _W Carrie Cutter. W Huntress. W Black Siren._

— Ja już mu wybaczyłam. Ale nie wiem jak... czy kiedykolwiek zdołam zapomnieć — mówi cicho Felicity.

Kłamstwo ubrane w wiarygodnie brzmiące słowa. Dig i Lyla spoglądają na nią ze zmartwieniem. Ich nie jest w stanie oszukać. Żadne nie wie, co powiedzieć. Zapada kolejna ciężka chwila niezręcznego milczenia.

I tylko John Junior pozostaje zupełnie beztroski. Gaworzy coś do siebie, siedząc na kocu rozłożonym na betonowej podłodze i przeglądając kolorową książeczkę o Robin Hoodzie, którą dostał chyba od Rene.

Jest za mały, aby zrozumieć, że tata jest poszukiwanym zbiegiem, któremu grozi sąd wojenny, mama szefową agencji rządowej, a wujek Oliver zabił przyjaciela cioci Felicity.

* * *

Quentin wraca z terapii odwykowej gdzieś w połowie stycznia i od razu zostaje zbombardowany nieoczekiwanymi, wstrząsającymi wieściami. Do ich przekazania oddelegowano Theę. Lance zadziwiająco dobrze przyjmuje fakt istnienia kobiety, która jest sobowtórem jego córki, pochodzącej z innej ziemi. Tego człowieka chyba już nic nie jest w stanie zaskoczyć. Los próbuje pociągnąć go na dno, utopić w morzu rozpaczy (czy istnieje większa tragedia niż strata ukochanego dziecka?), ale jemu za każdym razem udaje się wydobyć na powierzchnię i płynąć dalej. Black Siren wydaje się natomiast dziwnie zmieszana, gdy widzi go po raz pierwszy, jakby stanęła oko w oko z duchem. Wspomina, że straciła swojego ojca, gdy miała zaledwie szesnaście lat; musiała być naprawdę poruszona, skoro tę uwagę wygłosiła do Felicity. Wciąż nie ma między nimi przyjaźni; można powiedzieć, że panuje wręcz tłumiona wrogość i cicha rywalizacja. Felicity zastanawia się, czy zdołała już zaciągnąć Olivera do łóżka — widzi przecież, jak on na nią patrzy; pociągała go tak samo jak Laurel, a może nawet i bardziej, bo była w niej ta sama doza szaleństwa, co w Huntress. Na samą myśl o tym Felicity robi się niedobrze.

Mimo wszystko w tym czasie zaczyna pojawiać się coraz częściej w Arrowcave. Ma dość życia w izolacji, a praca przy komputerach bardzo ją uspokaja. Daje cel, a jej umysł ma wtedy jakieś konkretne zajęcie. Analizuje dostępne informacje w nadziei, że znajdzie coś, co pozwoli trafić na jakiś trop Prometeusza — sukinsyn jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

Trochę zaskakuje ją, gdy w Arrowcave pojawia się Quentin. Sądziła, że szuka Olivera albo może tej czarownicy... to znaczy Laurel-nie-Laurel... to jest: Black Siren. Ale okazuje się, że specjalnie przyszedł porozmawiać z Felicity w cztery oczy.

— Przykro mi z powodu detektywa Malone'a... — mówi. — Nie znałem go zbyt dobrze, ale... Porządny człowiek, dobry glina.  
Felicity wlepia spojrzenie w monitor.

 _Porządny, martwy człowiek, policjant zabity na służbie._

— Dlaczego to się stało? — pyta zduszonym głosem pod wpływem impulsu. Sądziła, że już jest z nią lepiej, że jakoś się trzyma, ale teraz jej oczy ponownie napełniają się łzami. Znów czuje się bezradna, przytłoczona nieszczęściem. Mały, słaby listek porwany przez rzekę.  
Lance przysuwa sobie krzesło, siada obok niej. Felicity ociera łzy wierzchem dłoni.

— Nie zliczę, ile razy zadawałem sobie to pytanie po stracie Sary. Po śmierci Laurel... — Jego głos na moment drży, jakby miał się załamać. Udaje mu się jednak opanować. — Długo obwiniałem za to Olivera... Ale w końcu zdołałem mu wybaczyć. Wiem, co czujesz, Felicity. Ale musisz uświadomić sobie jedno: to on wystrzelił te strzały, zgadza się. Ale to Prometeusz kierował jego ręką. Oliver... zrobiłby wszystko, żeby to odwrócić. Gdyby tylko było to możliwe.

Felicity uśmiecha się gorzko. „Możliwe" jest pojęciem bardzo względnym.

— I nigdy nie uwolni się od poczucia winy — dodaje Quentin przygaszonym tonem.

— Dlaczego... Dlaczego nie był ostrożniejszy?... — pyta cicho Felicity. To jedno z pytań... wyrzutów... wątpliwości, które nieodmiennie ją prześladują.  
Quentin posępnieje jeszcze bardziej.

— Kiedy żyje się tak, jak Oliver... Działa wtedy instynkt przetrwania. Gdy widzisz potencjalne zagrożenie, reagujesz bez zastanowienia. Coś podobnego czuje policjant podczas akcji. Nerwy są napięte jak postronki, na reakcję ma się ułamek sekundy. Jeśli się spóźnisz albo zawahasz, może cię to kosztować życie. Dlatego zdarza się, że policjant postrzeli niewinną osobę... Gdy weźmie ją za przestępcę.  
Wyjaśnienia Lance'a brzmią sensownie. I na racjonalnym poziomie Felicity zdaje sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę. Ale umysł mówi swoje, a zranione serce swoje...

— Czy to kiedyś przestaje... tak boleć?

Quentin uśmiecha się smutno.

— Nie, ale z czasem ten ból jest bardziej... odległy.

Wie, że Lance nosi w portfelu zdjęcie swoich córek. Felicity też ma fotografię Billy'ego. Oprawiła ją w ramkę i postawiła na nocnej szafce przy łóżku. Ale co jej po tej milczącej podobiźnie? Chciałaby usłyszeć dźwięk jego głosu, poczuć się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach... Może nie było w tym związku tej samej iskry, co między nią a Oliverem, ale naprawdę doceniała to, że tym razem ma u boku normalnego faceta. Który nie budzi się nagle w nocy z jakiegoś koszmaru, o którym nie chce opowiadać. Który nie ukrywa przed nią swoich fobii i lęków, nie wykręca się od odpowiedzi, gdy ona chce z nim porozmawiać na któryś z trudnych tematów. Oliver miał zbyt dużo tajemnic, nie potrafił zdobyć się na pełną szczerość; to dlatego im się nie udało. Billy... Billy był zupełnie inny. Może nie miał tej samej, pociągającej jak jakiś niebezpieczny żywioł aury, ale oferował pewną... stateczność.  
Felicity usiłuje sobie wyobrazić, że nagle pojawia się Billy z Ziemi-2. Ktoś, kto wygląda tak samo jak on, ale nie jest tym ciepłym, kochanym człowiekiem, tylko kimś równie zimnym i zdystansowanym jak Black Siren. Nie... Nie mogłaby, nigdy... To nie byłby on.

Mimo wszystko ma nadzieję, że Quentin odnajdzie w tej kobiecie coś z jego Laurel. Ona nie potrafi. I szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie chce próbować.

* * *

Kostium Green Arrowa od tygodni częściej wisi na manekinie w kryjówce, niż znajduje się w użyciu. Policja ma prawo strzelać do łucznika bez ostrzeżenia, Oliver woli więc niepotrzebnie nie ryzykować. Nie boi się o siebie, ale obawia się, że ktoś postronny mógłby zginąć od przypadkowej kuli, tylko dlatego, że SCPD bardzo chciała go dopaść.

Spartan, Ragman, Black Siren i Wild Dog z Curtisem, służącym jako wsparcie techniczne, robią, co w ich mocy, żeby wciąż czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem mieszkańców Star. Jest to zestawienie, które niejedną osobę mogłoby przyprawić o ból głowy. Team Arrow bez Green Arrowa i bez Felicity za monitorami? Kiedyś byłaby to rzecz nie do pomyślenia.

Rozmowa z Quentinem w jakiś sposób podniosła ją na duchu. Wymyśla nowy algorytm do analizowania danych i nazajutrz przyjeżdża wczesnym popołudniem do Arrowcave, żeby wypróbować, jak dogada się on z ich oprogramowaniem. Jakoś udało jej się pozbierać, choć rano nie czuła się najlepiej; dręczyły ją mdłości, nie mówiąc o ciągłej senności i zmęczeniu. Nie wie, jaka jest tego przyczyna — w końcu odstawiła już leki uspokajające.  
Na widok komputerów od razu robi jej się lepiej. Jeszcze bardziej cieszy ją fakt, że Black Siren, która pomieszkuje w Arrowcave, nie mając się gdzie zatrzymać, gdzieś się wyniosła. Przypomina sobie, że wczoraj Lance wspominał, że zamierza zaprosić ją na lunch. Chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o Ziemi-2 i o niej samej. Felicity taktownie nie powiedziała mu, co sądzi o tym pomyśle. Zastanawia ją tylko ta obłędna chęć, żeby się zadręczać.  
Mija nie więcej niż pół godziny, gdy rozlega się piknięcie windy. Felicity podnosi wzrok znad monitora, spodziewając się, że ujrzy czarownicę... to znaczy Laurel-nie-Laurel... to jest: Black Siren, wracającą do kryjówki. Ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu widzi Olivera. O tej porze powinien być w ratuszu. Sądząc po garniturze, który ma na sobie, właśnie stamtąd przyjechał. Nagle uderza ją myśl, że tęskni za czasami, kiedy widywała go w zwykłych, „cywilnych" ubraniach... Za chwilami, gdy po cichu do niego wzdychała, śledząc zafascynowanym wzrokiem, jak ćwiczy bez koszuli, dzięki czemu mogła podziwiać tę pięknie wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową i silne ramiona... I współczując mu z powodu tych wszystkich okropnych blizn, które znaczyły jego ciało. Wtedy Green Arrow... Arrow był dla niej intrygującą tajemnicą. Teraz widziała w nim zwykłego człowieka, na którego barkach spoczywał ogromny ciężar. Zbyt ogromny, by mogła go udźwignąć jedna osoba.

Pierwszy raz od śmierci Billy'ego znajduje się z nim sam na sam. Oliver chyba nie spodziewał się zastać jej tutaj o tej porze. Robi ruch, jakby miał zamiar się wycofać.

— Oliver! — woła za nim. — Zaczekaj.

Spogląda na nią z nadzieją. Naprawdę robi jej się go żal. Bierze głęboki oddech.

— Obawiam się, że nie byłam dla ciebie zupełnie w porządku.

Oliver powoli podchodzi bliżej, zatrzymując się niedaleko jej stanowiska. Felicity odwraca się ku niemu na kręconym krześle.  
— To wszystko... uderzyło mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba... I dlatego... dlatego... — urywa.

— Nie musisz niczego tłumaczyć. Pewnego dnia... może będziesz w stanie... może zdołasz mi wybaczyć — mówi cicho Oliver. — Przepraszam... Przepraszam, że ci go zabrałem...

Felicity na moment odwraca wzrok, mrugając szybko oczami, żeby powstrzymać cisnące się do nich łzy.

— To... To nie twoja wina. To był Prometeusz — wyrzuca z siebie zduszonym głosem. Ale zupełnie szczerze.

Oliver sprawia wrażenie, jakby tymi słowami uwolniła go od części ciężaru, który przygniatał jego barki. Felicity przez chwilę chce wstać z krzesła, żeby go objąć, ale coś ją powstrzymuje. Jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, by zrobić krok nad tą przepaścią. Obydwoje wciąż czują się trochę niezręcznie w swoim towarzystwie. Potrzebują więcej czasu.

Dlatego tylko wyciąga rękę i przez moment ściska jego dłoń. Stara się nie myśleć, że ta sama dłoń napięła cięciwę i spuściła jedną po drugiej trzy strzały, które dosięgły serca Billy'ego.

* * *

 _Felicity dotarła do kawiarni punktualnie. Malone już na nią czekał; dostrzegła go przez szybę, siedział przy stoliku przy oknie. Zauważył ją niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko weszła do środka, i wstał na powitanie._

 _— Cieszę się, że panią widzę. Bez żadnego zepsutego komputera pod ręką._

 _— Ani odkurzaczy w tle. To może już mniej oficjalnie... Felicity. — Wyciągnęła rękę. Kiedy uścisnął jej dłoń, poczuła piknięcie w sercu. Niepozorne jeszcze, ale niewątpliwie była tu jakaś drobna, przeskakująca między nimi iskierka, domagająca się rozpalenia._

 _— William._

 _— Czyli Billy — wypaliła bez namysłu._

 _Ale Malone nie obraził się za tę bezpośredniość._

 _— Cała rodzina i wszyscy przyjaciele mnie tak nazywają._

 _Felicity nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby zostać jego przyjaciółką. I w przeciwieństwie do „Olliego", który nigdy jej zbytnio nie pasował do Olivera — tak jakby to zdrobnienie nierozerwalnie było związane z Oliverem sprzed wyspy, którego Felicity nie znała — „Billy" korespondował z Williamem idealnie. Pozwalał zapomnieć o skojarzeniu z synem Olivera, noszącym to samo imię (o istnieniu którego wolałaby nie pamiętać).  
Uśmiechnęła się. Ta znajomość zapowiadała się bardzo interesująco._

 **Koniec**


End file.
